Le prix des choix
by Svjetlana
Summary: Nous faisons tous les jours des choix, qu'ils soient mineurs ou majeurs, parfois sans même nous en rendre compte. Et il y a aussi ces décisions qui engagent toute notre existence, toute notre vie et qui peuvent modifier le cours de notre destin. Certains disent que les choses qui arrivent devaient arriver et qu'on ne peux changer leurs conséquences. Moi je pense qu'ils ont tort...


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme promit, me voici de nouveau avec un OS Loki/OC que j'avais promis à Noël pour _Syana Argentia_. Si tu passes par ici, je m'excuse de mon retard (nous sommes en Juillet, je confirme), mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'autres choix. J'espère que cet OS te plaira !**

**Pour tous les autres, je suis heureuse de dire que je suis officiellement étudiante infirmière, ce qui signifie deux choses. La première étant que du coup, je suis en vacances (pour de vrai cette fois-ci) et que je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup (et croyez-moi, j'ai déjà bien commencé).**

**La seconde en revanche est moins bonne. Les études d'infirmière sont longues et épuisantes, donc à la rentrée, il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen de pouvoir continuer à écrire et publier. Car à mon avis, ce sera moins facile que ces dernières années. Mais je vous rassure, je trouverais une solution !**

**Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire pour marquer votre passage. Et surtout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Le prix de tes choix**

_**« La confiance, un mot qui perd tout son sens quand la trahison et la déception sont commises. »**_

* * *

Enfermée dans les geôles d'Asgard, je me contentais de fixer le plafond de ma cellule avec un détachement des plus spectaculaires au vu de la situation. Je pourrais haïr ceux qui m'ont condamnée à la prison à perpétuité, je pourrais pleurer sur mon sort ou regretter mes gestes. Mais pourtant, je ne ressentais rien face à cette situation. Je l'avais acceptée. Et cela faisait bien longtemps à présent que je ne ressentais plus rien.

J'avais bien perçu qu'ils avaient amené Loki quelques heures auparavant, et cela ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Pas plus que le fait qu'il me fixait de l'autre côté du couloir à travers sa cage dorée à la baie transparente. Qu'importe qu'il puisse voir l'étendue de son châtiment. Mon emprisonnement ici, je ne le devais qu'à moi-même.

Alors je me contentais de fixer le plafond avec un ennui total, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, me remémorant des moments de ma vie où j'étais un minimum heureuse. Puis je me constatais que cela ne faisait que me rendre d'autant plus triste, alors je refermais mon esprit et me perdais dans le silence. C'est facile de ne penser à rien.

_- Pourquoi es-tu enfermée ici ?_ demanda soudainement Loki.

Je ne bronchai pas. Ni mes yeux, ni ma respiration ne laissèrent entendre que je l'avais entendu. Je ne voulais pas répondre, pas lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de l'attention que je lui accordais jusqu'à présent.

Je l'entendis bouger dans sa cellule. Qu'il y meurt donc d'ennui, cela me fera des vacances. Il ne se souciait de personne d'autre que lui, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Alors à quoi bon s'enquérir de ma présence en ces lieux ?

_- Aksana_ ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il avait toujours été de ceux qui n'appréciaient guère d'être ignorés. Tenace, certes, trouvant des solutions à tous ses problèmes, rusé et doué, intelligent et capable de se sortir de toute situation. Mais un peu narcissique et exigeant. Alors je l'ignorai…

_***0*0***_

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours que Loki tentait de faire la conversation avec moi. S'il est tenace, je suis bornée. Et blessée. Et une femme blessée est prête à tout. Il n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de croiser mes yeux au cours de ces trois dernières journées. Quant à moi, je ne ressentais qu'un vide abyssal au creux même de mon cœur.

Odin m'avait infligé une double punition à la hauteur de ses espérances. Me condamner à l'emprisonnement à vie était déjà en soi une déchéance. Mais être privée de mon frère, le seul à avoir vraiment compris, c'était de la torture.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas immédiatement le bruit que fit l'un de mes voisins de cellule. Mais en revanche, j'entendis parfaitement les hurlements que ses acolytes se mirent à pousser, et le bruit sourd des corps qui s'effondrent.

Me redressant violemment sur mon lit, je posai les pieds à terre, les pans de ma robe rose pâle tombant au-delà de mes bottes, ses longues manches cascadant le long de mes bras, et mon corps tendu à l'extrême. J'étais totalement désarmée et mes pouvoirs étaient bridés. Sans rien pour me défendre, ma vie était en jeu.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ me demanda Loki, qui ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la cellule à sa gauche.

Tournant les yeux vers lui, je le détaillai pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et force m'était de constater qu'il était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Toujours aussi grand et mince, il semblait néanmoins avoir pris de la musculature. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et lui allaient à merveille, encadrant un visage pâle et des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

Mais derrière ses traits d'ange, je devinai à présent le monstre qui s'y cachait. Malgré l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pouvais supporter les images de son visage quand ses mots si durs m'avaient heurtée, quelques minutes avant son départ. Ni la lame du poignard s'enfonçant dans mon abdomen.

J'avais cependant plus urgent à faire que de l'ignorer. Posant mon regard sur la cellule d'à côté, j'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant les visages brûlés des deux prisonniers écroulés au sol. Et je fis un bond en arrière quand l'individu à peine humain détruisit sa cellule pour sortir.

_- Aksana_ ! s'exclama Loki avant de s'interrompre en voyant enfin son compatriote de prison.

Avec sursaut, je vis ce dernier détruire les cages des nombreux prisonniers tandis que les gardes se précipitaient dans les prisons. Avec effroi, je vis chaque humanoïde sortir de sa cellule et je me figeai quand l'individu s'arrêta devant la mienne.

Je le vis me détailler du regard et malgré moi, je levais les yeux sur Loki, effrayée. Adossée contre le mur, en robe aristocratique et sans armes, j'étais totalement sans défenses.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je fis un bond effroyable quand la vitre de ma cellule explosa à son tour sous son coup avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, ignorant Loki, qui le prit sans doute mal. Pourtant, ce dernier se contenta de garder les yeux sur moi tandis que je me redressai.

Je pouvais fuir loin d'ici, profiter du temps octroyé par l'ennemi pour partir et quitter Asgard. Mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais jamais appris à vivre de rien. Née dans une famille aristocratique, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. Y compris ici, en prison.

_- Aksana_ ! cria la voix si reconnaissable de mon frère quelque part dans le couloir.

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi, je constatais que les renforts arrivaient pour seconder les gardes qui étaient en sous-nombre face à tous les prisonniers qui cherchaient à fuir sans faire de quartier. Reprenant mes esprits, je me jetai hors de ma cellule, attrapant au passage l'épée d'un garde gisant sur le sol et un poignard. Et je fis bien, car à cet instant précis, ce fut la débandade.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit tandis que l'alarme hurlait de plus en plus fort, assourdissant tous ses résidents. Mon arme effectua un arc de cercle et décapita l'un d'entre eux. L'attrapant par les épaules, je constatai rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe noir.

_- Fandral ! Baisse-toi !_ hurlai-je soudainement en désignant une cible derrière mon frère.

Ce dernier obéit aveuglement à mon ordre et cela lui sauva la vie, car l'épée de son ennemi traça un sillon dans l'air en lui coupant quelques mèches. Ne m'attardant pas plus sur cela, je m'attaquai à l'elfe suivant jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit assourdissant ne retentisse dans toute la prison, et que la poussière ne se mette à nous tomber dessus.

Avisant Thor un peu plus loin, j'échangeais un regard avec lui. Autrefois, nous étions amis, avant que je ne décide de suivre son frère dans sa déchéance. Avait-il seulement pardonné ma trahison ? Pouvait-il encore me faire confiance ? Avait-il comprit combien je regrettais de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt...

_- Ils sont entrés_, soufflai-je à Thor et ce dernier hocha la tête. _Ils sont dans Asgard !_

_- Suis-moi !_ ordonna-t-il, connaissant mes pouvoirs et comprenant que j'étais sans doute la seule à pouvoir l'aider. _Vite !_

J'obéis rapidement, attrapant une autre dague au passage et rejoignant Thor. Je fus surprise que ce dernier m'arrête et pose ses mains sur mes poignets, là où se tenaient les deux bracelets bridant mes pouvoirs. Je sentis ces derniers revenir puissamment quand les chaînes tombèrent au sol.

_- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Aksana_, déclara-t-il. _Prouve-moi que j'avais raison. S'il te plaît._

_- Je ne vous ai jamais trahis_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Jamais je n'ai voulu cela, et je n'ai rien gagné. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais tout le contraire. Je te le jure._

Je ne tournai pas les yeux sur le côté, je ne voulais pas voir Loki. Il m'avait assez détruite comme ça, je ne souhaitais plus lui donner la chance de continuer. J'avais une famille, des amis, et je ne voulais plus les voir souffrir à cause de moi.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je passai les portes de la prison pour sortir dehors, et laissai Thor enlacer ma taille avant de nous projeter dans le ciel en direction du palais royal.

Soudain, je sentis au plus profond de moi le déchirement que je ressentais quand une personne que j'aimais mourrait. Le départ d'une âme pour l'au-delà, pour l'autre monde. Et au palais, il n'y avait que Frigga.

_- Ta mère_… soufflai-je.

Thor comprit tout de suite, et on atterrit lourdement sur la terrasse. Il me lâcha immédiatement et on se précipita en courant jusqu'à la suite royale, entrant avec force dans le salon d'Odin et Frigga. Mais il était trop tard !

_- NOOON __!_ hurla Thor en levant le visage au ciel tandis que le corps de sa mère s'effondrait sur le sol.

_- Frigga !_ criai-je en me précipitant sur elle en courant. _Frigga ! Je vous en prie !_

Appelant ma magie à moi, je tentai de la sauver, de guérir sa blessure. Mais, impuissante, j'entendis son cœur ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter.

_- Non_, suppliai-je en m'épuisant pour la sauver. _S'il vous plait !_

Mais au bout d'un moment, je fus obligée de capituler. C'était terminé.

Reculant, je laissai la place à Odin, qui m'avait vu tout tenter sans résultat. Je ne me dirigeai pas vers Thor : je savais qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié ou de larmes.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et je vis une humaine apparaître, le visage horrifié. Elle était banale, mais je sentis en elle une aura surpuissante. Et si mes pensées étaient justes, il s'agissait probablement de Jane Foster. L'humaine que Thor aimait.

Des sanglots retentirent, et je baissai la tête tandis que mon frère et nos amis arrivaient en courant. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes propres joues, signe que c'était bien terminé. Et l'étreinte de Fandral autour de moi ne me rassura pas.

_***0*0***_

La cérémonie d'adieux à la reine et à toutes les personnes mortes lors de l'attaque d'Asgard fut la plus éprouvante que j'eus à vivre. Voir partir celle qui avait toujours joué le rôle de mère pour moi, et entendre les sanglots retenus de Thor à mes côtés était à la limite de la tolérance. Et même si je me tenais le plus loin possible de Odin, je ne pouvais que percevoir sa frustration à l'idée de me voir présente. Mais Thor avait insisté, soutenu par nos amis, et Odin avait finit par céder quand je m'étais excusée platement. S'il savait seulement que je le rendais en partit responsable de la colère de Loki...

Mes doigts liés à ceux de Thor, je tentai de lui insuffler un minimum de courage que je n'avais pas. Avoir été attaqués au cœur même d'Asgard prouvait à tous que notre monde n'était plus sûr.

_- Il faut prévenir Loki_, souffla Thor quand chacun quitta les lieux, dépité. _Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, ce sera plus que je ne peux tolérer._

Je jetai un regard autour de moi assez rapide pour savoir que personne ne souhaitait y aller. Parce que malgré leur colère à l'égard du jeune homme, ils ne pouvaient envisager la souffrance que cela lui occasionnerait. Et par respect envers notre amitié passée, c'était à moi d'aller l'avertir.

_- Je vais y aller_, répondis-je malgré le regard réticent de Fandral. _Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il va apprendre la mort de sa mère, je doute qu'il soit en état de faire quoi que ce soit._

_- Merci_, murmura Thor, tandis que Jane Foster ne savait pas comment réagir à nos côtés.

A maintes reprises, j'avais perçu le regard jaloux de Sif sur elle, un regard justifié puisqu'avant que Thor ne rencontre l'humaine, c'était elle qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus que la meilleure amie qui en demandait trop.

_- De rien_, fis-je avant de les quitter pour gagner les prisons.

Odin m'avait accordé la liberté, tant parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix que parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de me tenir en prison. Mais notre colère l'un envers l'autre n'était pas retombée pour autant, et on évitait ardemment de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce.

Descendant les longs escaliers menant au sous-sol, évitant aisément les briques qui étaient tombées sur le sol à cause de l'explosion, je finis par parvenir à l'intérieur de la prison, où la situation était tout aussi désastreuse. Mais ma préoccupation était tout autre.

Je ressentais à l'égard de Loki une colère sans nom et un dégoût immense pour la trahison qu'il m'avait faite. Mais je ne pouvais pas rien ressentir, en sachant ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire. Personne ne méritait de se retrouver un jour face à une telle nouvelle.

_- Loki_, lançai-je en me plantant devant sa cellule.

Il y lisait un livre, paisiblement adossé au mur, et quand il releva les yeux, je constatai tout de suite qu'il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être à ma tenue d'un noir d'encre alors que le blanc m'allait mieux, peut-être à cause de ma pâleur et de mon visage dévasté. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je n'allais pas bien.

_- J'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer_, repris-je quand il posa son livre, visiblement anxieux. _Je suis désolée de devoir t'apprendre que ta mère a été tuée pendant l'attaque des elfes noirs._

Aussitôt, je vis la surprise et la peine se dessiner sur les traits de mon ancien meilleur ami. Cela m'atteignit plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je ne frémis pas. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais perdu ma mère.

Loki finit par hocher douloureusement la tête et je lui adressai mon premier regard sincère depuis qu'on s'était revus. Parce que même la colère n'empêchait pas de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments. Inclinant légèrement la tête, je reculai pour sortir, mais je le sentis se lever dans mon dos et je pivotai sur mes talons.

Ce que je vis fut à la limite de me faire sincèrement pleurer. Il ne parla pas, ne cria même pas. Seule sa magie agit pour lui en détruisant tout ce qui trouvait dans sa cellule. Le bruit fut atténué par le grillage magique qui l'emprisonnait, mais ma propre magie le ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

_- Loki_, soufflai-je quand son cri de rage mental me heurta.

Je préférai ne rien ajouter. Nous n'étions plus proches, nous ne pouvions même par nous vanter d'être restés amis encore aujourd'hui. A cause de lui, j'avais connu la déchéance, l'emprisonnement et la solitude. A cause de lui, Midgard avait manqué d'être détruite, et il aurait vendu Asgard sans remords.

Je me détournai de lui à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, je quittai les prisons définitivement. Je ne souhaitai pas voir ce qui restait de l'homme que j'avais aimé. Ce qui restait de notre passé.

_***0*0***_

_- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux !_ s'exclama Fandral tout en gardant un ton aussi bas que possible. _Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? Libérer Loki ! Lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Et par-dessus tout, lui confier nos vies et Asgard ? Tu ne peux pas vouloir cela, Thor._

_- C'est notre seul espoir_, riposta ce dernier. _Loki connait l'unique moyen de sortir d'ici sans prendre le Bifrost. C'est de lui dont nous avons besoin. Qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, au nom de notre mère, je peux le persuader._

_- Tu te rends compte ?_ demandai-je à mon tour d'une voix éteinte. _Demander à Loki de nous aider, c'est faire preuve de trahison. Pour lui avoir fait confiance une seule fois, j'ai été condamnée à la perpétuité dans les prisons d'Asgard. Il ne se souciera pas de nous, il ne pensera qu'à lui. Et quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera déjà trop tard !_

Thor ne répondit rien mais vrilla son regard au mien, me suppliant de le croire et de lui faire confiance. J'eus envie de lui hurler qu'il avait toute ma confiance et que c'était son frère que je craignais, mais les mots se perdirent sur mes lèvres. Peut-être avait-il raison. C'était sans nul doute notre seul espoir.

_- D'accord_, concédai-je, battue. _Mais au moindre geste de trahison, je l'abats moi-même, Thor._

Ma haine prenait le pas sur l'amour que je portai à Loki. Certains diraient que c'est étrange, mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'il m'avait bien trop fait souffrir pour que je lui pardonne aussi aisément.

- _Très bien_, conclut Thor. _Je vais aller lui parler. Préparez-vous, nous partons demain matin. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire._

Me relevant de ma place, je suivis mes amis et mon frère dehors, profitant de ces derniers instants de paix avant que nous ne nous lancions dans un combat peut-être perdu d'avance. Mais je ne voulais pas rater un seul de ces moments.

_***0*0***_

Le lendemain matin, je me levai très tôt, à l'instar de Sif dont je partageais la suite. En silence, on se prépara rapidement avant de nous armer. Puis il fallut traverser le palais sans se faire remarquer, ce qui se révélait problématique, car mon amie avait enfilé son armure.

- _Aksana_, fit-elle en attrapant mon bras alors que l'on arrivait devant les portes.

- _Sif ?_ demandai-je, surprise.

- _Si jamais on devait ne jamais se revoir, sache que tu as été la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue_, souffla-t-elle, et je vis que ses propos étaient sincères. _J'ignore comment tout ça va se terminer, mais je doute que ce soit sans peine… et sans perte._

Émue par ses paroles, je lui serrai brièvement le bras à mon tour. C'était ainsi entre nous. Nous avions beau être des femmes, les effusions n'étaient pas notre genre. Nous préférions quand les choses allaient rapidement. Et les adieux aussi.

- _C'est pareil pour moi_, répondis-je. _C'était un honneur de grandir et de combattre à tes côtés !_

Elle me répondit par un sourire et me lâcha. Puis on entra dans la salle se situant juste avant la chambre de Jane Foster. Me préparant à jouer la comédie, je me dessinai un sourire léger sur les lèvres et m'avançai.

Les gardes étaient en train de lui servir son petit-déjeuner, ce qu'a priori elle ne voulait pas. Tant mieux pour nous, et pour elle, car nous n'avions pas le temps de la laisser manger.

- _Suis-nous !_ ordonna Sif quand le dernier garde s'effondra à mes pieds, immobilisé par ma magie. _Vite !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Jane Foster en courant pour ne pas se laisser distancer. _Thor va bien ?_

_- Ce n'est pas pour Thor qu'il faut t'inquiéter_, riposta ma meilleure amie, qui en voulait beaucoup à Jane._Mais pour toi. C'est toi qui portes l'Ether._

Je sentis aussitôt la frayeur de Jane grâce à ma magie, et je fis une moue désapprobatrice à Sif. Moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas. Mais c'était le choix de Thor, pas le nôtre. Et elle était notre seul espoir de sauver Asgard.

- _Ils sont là_, souffla Sif, et je suivis son regard.

Je m'étais préparée à me retrouver face à Loki, qui aurait à coup sûr retrouvé sa répartie et sa ruse. Et pourtant, je ne ressentis rien en le voyant s'avancer avec Thor. Juste de l'indifférence.

- _Mais…_ s'exclama Jane Foster. _Vous êtes Loki ?!_

_- Oui_, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. _Enchanté de…_

J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués en voyant le poing de Jane heurter la mâchoire de Loki, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je ne l'aimais toujours pas, cette fille, mais elle obtenait tout mon respect !

- _Ca, c'est pour New York !_ cracha-t-elle sans même être effrayée par le Dieu du Mensonge.

Loki releva les yeux vers nous, et il croisa mon regard glacial qui sembla lui faire bien plus d'effets que la claque de Jane. Néanmoins, il retrouva son sourire en la regardant.

-_ Je l'aime bien_, lâcha-t-il, et je sentis bientôt la gêne de l'humaine.

Le regard de Loki était aussi froid que la nature de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait. Et pour un humain, c'était dérangeant.

- _Les gardes arrivent_, lança Sif, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre à mon tour les pas précipités de ces derniers. _Vous devez y aller !_

Lui jetant un dernier regard, je lui souris avant de suivre Thor vers le vaisseau qui s'était engouffré dans le palais royal la journée précédente. Je l'entendis vaguement dire quelque chose à Loki, mais je me doutais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles de courtoisie.

- _Je les retiendrai le plus longtemps possible !_ clama Volstagg quand on arriva.

- _Merci mon ami,_ fit Thor en lui tapant sur l'épaule en passant.

Le vaisseau était immense. Et très noir, aussi. Un peu à l'image des actes ignobles commis par les elfes noirs. Par vengeance, ils avaient entrainé la guerre avec eux. Un combat loin d'être équitable.

J'entendis Volstagg menacer très clairement Loki qui marchait derrière nous, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'étais pas la seule à être rancunière et en colère. Seul Thor semblait véritablement faire confiance à son cadet, et même encore là, j'en doutai.

- _C'est moche_, soufflai-je en entrant à la suite de Thor dans le vaisseau pour gagner le tableau de bord.

C'était de toute manière tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce vaisseau, rien de plus. Mais je ne parlais pas le langage elfique, et je doutais que Thor le parle. Peut-être Loki, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu être passionné par les langues étrangères.

Jane resta en arrière, et je veillai à ce que Loki ne l'approche pas. Mais ce dernier se contenta de nous rejoindre lentement et de s'adosser à la paroi du vaisseau. Pinçant les lèvres, je tentai de trouver un moyen de faire démarrer la machine, tout comme Thor.

- _Je pensais que tu savais le faire fonctionner,_ lança Loki à Thor.

A cet instant, j'entendis des cris au-dehors, et bientôt, le bruit de deux épées se heurtant. Sortant une dague, je laissai à Thor le soin de démarrer et m'agenouillai devant l'ouverture, prête à me battre à mon tour. Grâce à ma magie, je parvins à aider Volstagg de loin, et il me répondit par un signe de remerciement.

Soudain, il y eut une brutale secousse, et je fus projetée en arrière avant de glisser sur la surface plane. Mais des doigts se refermèrent autour des miens et je relevai les yeux sur Loki, qui me tenait fermement pour m'empêcher de basculer. Mais il avait les mains liées, et je doutais qu'il puisse supporter longtemps la pression de l'air.

- _Votre main !_ cria Jane en se jetant à plat ventre sur le sol et en me tendant ses propres doigts.

Les attrapant, elle parvint à me tenir fermement. Je soupçonnai d'ailleurs l'Ether d'être derrière sa force surhumaine. Mais j'avais autre chose à me préoccuper, et je finis par parvenir à attraper le bord du mur et à rejoindre Thor.

Celui-ci, pendant ce temps-là, tentait de fuir les gardes qui nous tiraient dessus, et les vaisseaux asgardiens qui nous poursuivaient. Me concentrant, je tentai de les forcer à descendre au sol, ne voulant blesser personne.

- _Tu viens de décapiter ton grand-père !_ entendis-je Loki lancer, et je me surpris à sourire.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il était en position de faiblesse. Il ne lui restait que les mots. Et il était doué dans ce domaine, très doué.

- _Bravo Thor_, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard. _Voler le vaisseau le plus voyant du royaume, c'était une idée fantastique. Maintenant, on est…_

La fin de sa phrase se termina par un cri d'effroi quand Thor le poussa en arrière. De toute manière, même en heurtant le sol dur il aurait survécu. Mais là, je sentais la présence de Fandral quelques mètres en-dessous, caché par le pont que nous survolions.

- _Saute, Aksana !_ lança Thor en attrapant Jane, qui était restée au sol.

Obéissant rapidement, je sautai hors du vaisseau, sentant mon cœur se révulser par la pression atmosphérique, et j'atterris dans le vaisseau piloté par mon frère.

Roulant en avant, je parvins à me relever au moment même où Thor arrivait avec sa compagne. L'aidant à l'installer à l'avant du vaisseau, je me redressai à temps pour éviter un tir de nos propres chasseurs.

- _Fandral !_ fit Thor.

- _Prends soin d'elle !_ supplia mon frère, et je soupirai de lassitude. _Veillez l'un sur l'autre !_

Me jetant un dernier regard, il sauta dans le vide. Regardant la corde se tendre, je vérifiai qu'il était bien arrivé à destination et lui adressait un dernier sourire avant que Loki ne prenne les commandes et que nous nous perdions de vue.

- _Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ cria Thor, et je pivotai sur mes talons pour voir que l'on fonçait droit sur un mur de pierres. _Tu es malade ?!_

_- Oh oui_, répondit Loki tandis que je m'agenouillai sur le sol du vaisseau en espérant sauver ma pauvre vie. _Il faut être malade pour passer là. Sinon, ce serait trop simple. Tout le monde pourrait le faire._

Tout mon corps se rebella contre mon inaction au moment où le danger se fit sentir tout autour de nous. Mais lorsque je relevais les yeux, Loki nous avait menés dans une faille que je n'aurais jamais repérée sans lui.

Puis, brutalement, alors que j'allais crier sous la pression que la vitesse exerçait sur mon crâne, tout se calma et je respirai à nouveau normalement.

- _Bienvenue à Svartalfheim_, clama Loki tandis que je me redressai, éberluée par les lieux.

Tout semblait mort, comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici. Alors même que des millénaires auparavant, ce fut un magnifique royaume. A présent, il y régnait une odeur de fin du monde.

M'asseyant sur un des bancs, je tendis à Thor ma cape pour en couvrir Jane qui s'était endormie sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi ni comment. Je perçus immédiatement le regard de Loki. Pas méprisant, mais plutôt empli d'incompréhension.

- _Que pourrais-je faire du pouvoir qui coule dans ces veines… _lâcha-t-il lentement.

- _Il te consumerait_, répondit Thor tandis que je jetai un regard mauvais à Loki.

- _Elle s'en sort bien_, lui fit remarquer Loki en plongeant pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses yeux dans les miens.

Aussitôt, ce contact visuel me propulsa des mois auparavant, quand Loki avait choisi de me poignarder pour ne pas me voir sur son chemin.

- _Je ne supporterais pas de te voir te dresser devant moi,_ avait-il dit avant d'enfoncer la lame de sa dague dans mon abdomen.

- _Je serai toujours sur ton chemin_, avais-je répondu alors que je m'effondrai dans ses bras sous le coup de la douleur. _J'ai fait une terrible erreur, Loki. J'ai cru en toi…_

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Je me souvenais juste de la pression de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

- _Tu m'as trahie et abandonnée_, lâchai-je inconsciemment, et Thor posa une main sur mon bras, me ramenant à la réalité.

Loki ne répondit rien, mais je vis son regard ciller et son visage pâlir légèrement. Secouant la tête, je me reconcentrai sur Jane et écoutai leur conversation d'une oreille distraite.

- _Elle a une force qui t'est inconnue_, reprit Thor en revenant à leur conversation précédente.

- _Dis-lui adieux_, lâcha Loki sur le même ton.

- _Pas aujourd'hui_, contra Thor.

- _Aujourd'hui, demain, dans un siècle, peu importe_, coupa Loki en se relevant. _Ça passe si vite. Tu ne seras jamais prêt._

_- Ne parle pas d'amour, Loki_, sifflai-je sans le regarder. _Tu n'y as jamais rien compris. Et ça te va si mal !_

Cela eut le mérite de couper l'herbe sous le pied à mon ancien ami. Thor m'adressa une mine crispée et je devinai qu'il pensait aux paroles de son frère.

- _La seule femme dont l'amour t'importe te sera arrachée_, continua néanmoins Loki.

- _A ta satisfaction ?_ demanda Thor en le regardant avec mépris.

- _Ce n'est pas dans ma nature_, coupa Loki.

- _Ni la reddition dans la mienne_, clama Thor tandis que je fusillai Loki du regard.

- _Le fils d'Odin_, cracha ce dernier en laissant enfin sortir sa colère.

- _Pas seulement d'Odin_, coupa Thor en se levant à son tour, me faisant faire de même. _Crois-tu être le seul qu'ait aimé notre mère ? Tu avais ses pouvoirs, moi, sa confiance !_

Même maintenant, après tout ce que Loki avait fait, lui avait fait, Thor continuait de le considérer comme son frère. Cette marque d'amour me toucha, car cela prouvait que Thor y croyait encore. Malgré ce qu'il se bornait à dire, il espérait encore retrouver son petit-frère.

- '_Confiance' ? _répéta Loki, hors de lui. _Est-ce là son dernier mot ? 'Confiance' ? Tu l'as laissé mourir !_

Je bondis en avant mais fus arrêtée par Thor, qui me garda derrière lui.

- _Qu'as-tu fait depuis ta cellule ?_ riposta-t-il aussi violemment.

- _Qui m'y a envoyé ?_ répliqua Loki avec toute la haine possible.

- _Tu le sais très bien !_ cria Thor en le propulsant contre la coque du vaisseau.

Leur querelle me rappelait celle qui m'avait confrontée à Loki et que j'avais perdue. Sauf que leurs liens étaient différents. Et là où j'avais accepté d'être blessée, je ne pouvais concevoir que deux frères puissent se haïr.

- _Thor !_ hurlai-je en me précipitant sur eux.

- _Tu sais très bien qui !_ cria Thor en levant le poing.

- _Arrête !_ clamai-je en lui attrapant le bras. _Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire, il restait ton frère et que tu l'aimerais toujours ! Ne le laisse pas briser cela, tu sais très bien qu'il a mal, et qu'il est trop bête pour reconnaître que lui aussi t'aime !_

Sous sa colère, Thor me propulsa en avant, me faisant heurter Loki qui ne pouvait toujours pas se redresser à cause de la poigne de son frère. Le dos plaqué contre lui, je continuai de vriller mes yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes sur Thor.

- _Ne fais pas ça_, répétai-je. _Ne détruit pas ce que tu m'as dit alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'y laisser la vie. Ne gâche pas ce qui m'a donné de l'espoir depuis que ces événements se sont passés._

_- Il a failli te tuer_, souffla Thor alors que sa colère retombait. _Il t'a enfoncé une dague dans le ventre, et à quelques centimètres près il t'ôtait la vie !_

_- Mais je suis là !_ clamai-je avec douceur. _Je suis en vie et je suis là. C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas le haïr. Que quelque part, il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il voulait le faire croire. Et je t'ai cru ! Prouve-le-moi encore une fois aujourd'hui. Je t'en prie !_

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par ma respiration heurtée et celle de Loki sur mes cheveux. Je ne laisserai pas Thor se détruire pour ça. Pas plus que je ne laisserai Loki retomber dans l'ombre.

Je l'avais compris à l'instant même où j'avais clamé ces mots à voix haute. J'avais été naïve et stupide, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Mais je ne laisserai pas Loki se détruire à nouveau. Même si, pour cela, je devais lui prendre la vie moi-même.

- _Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se batte_, souffla Thor en reculant, nous libérant par la même occasion.

M'éloignant de Loki, je leur fis face à tous les deux. Chacun semblait vraiment abattu, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis une émotion humaine sur les traits de l'homme que j'avais tant aimé.

- _Ca ne l'aurait pas surprise_, fit remarquer Loki, provocant des sourires.

- _J'aimerais pouvoir me fier à toi_, lâcha Thor, et je reculai sous le regard de Loki pour rejoindre Jane, les laissant entre eux.

Me coupant de leur conversation, je m'agenouillai aux côtés de la jeune femme qui dormait d'un sommeil agité et je projetai mon regard vers le devant. Depuis notre arrivée ici, je ressentais une mauvaise sensation. Un mauvais pressentiment.

_***0*0***_

Une éternité plus tard, le vaisseau continuait d'avancer dans le royaume des elfes noirs sans que ces derniers ne se manifestent. Jane dormait profondément et avait enfin arrêté de remuer.

Jouant avec le pendentif autour de mon cou, je me perdais dans mes souvenirs quand Thor s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Levant les yeux sur lui, je lui souris simplement.

- _Peut-être devrais-tu lui parler…_ suggéra-t-il à voix basse.

- _C'est trop tôt_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on arrive et qu'on reparte !_

Soudain, Jane se redressa et prononça le nom de Malekith, surprenant tout le monde. Jetant une onde autour de moi, je constatai qu'en effet, le roi des elfes noirs avait fait son apparition. Il suivait l'Ether.

- _On descend_, lança Thor, et Loki posa le vaisseau au sol.

Laissant à Thor le soin de faire descendre Jane, je suivis Loki qui s'avançait entre les rochers lugubres. Le ciel avait une couleur d'orage et l'air grésillait tout autour de nous.

- _Ça risque de ne pas être facile_, murmura Loki.

- _On n'a pas le choix_, répondis-je à ses côtés. _C'est notre seule issue._

On grimpa sur les rochers pour finir par apercevoir le même vaisseau que j'avais vu disparaître à la mort de Frigga. Et je ressentis vaguement la colère de Thor à mes côtés.

Soudain, alors que l'on montait, Jane dérapa et, étrangement, Thor ne se tourna pas pour l'aider, me laissant au contraire agir. Avec incompréhension, je le vis rejoindre Loki, mais fus obligée d'aider Jane. Et ce fut seulement plusieurs mètres plus loin que Thor reprit son rôle.

Du sommet de notre rocher, je vis Malekith sortir de son vaisseau en compagnie de plusieurs elfes. Et du même monstre qui s'était transformé dans sa cellule de prison.

- _Tu es prête ?_ demanda Thor à Jane, mais ce fut Loki qui répondit.

- _Moi oui_, lâcha ce dernier.

Et les deux princes se relevèrent alors qu'ils venaient de m'ordonner de rester agenouillée au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient ?

Aussitôt, je vis Malekith s'immobiliser.

- _Tu sais, ton plan va nous tuer_, lâcha Loki.

- _Possible_, répondit Thor, et je me demandai de quel plan ils parlaient.

Avec incompréhension, je vis Loki tendre ses mains enchainées à Thor qui sortit la clef.

- _Qu'est-ce que…_ commençai-je, mais Thor me fit signe de me taire.

- _Toujours pas rassuré ?_ demanda Loki comme si je n'étais pas intervenue.

- _Tu le serais ?_ questionna Thor d'un ton moqueur en détachant néanmoins son frère.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant que Loki ne lâche quelque chose qui me fit réagir.

- _Sûrement pas_, répondit-il avant de poignarder Thor comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

Il le laissa tomber au sol et rouler en bas avant de sauter à son tour. Me relevant violemment en même temps que Jane, je me sentis déchirée. J'ignorais ce qui se passait, et je ne comprenais rien. Protéger Jane aux dépens de Thor était ce que je devais faire. Mais sans Thor, ça me serait impossible de me battre à la fois contre Loki et contre les elfes noirs.

Sauf que Jane n'avait visiblement pas ce même état d'esprit, car elle se jeta en avant à son tour, me poussant à la suivre. Ma magie subissait des interférences ici, et je soupçonnai Loki d'y être pour quelque chose.

- _Tu crois que Frigga m'importait ?_ cria Loki en s'avançant vers Thor. _Ou vous tous ?_

Balançant un violent coup de pied à Thor, il se mit à lui tourner autour.

- _Je ne voulais qu'une chose ! _reprit-il. _Odin et toi, morts, à mes pieds !_

Et à cet instant, Thor tendit la main pour récupérer son marteau mais Loki lui coupa le bras. Aussitôt, ma colère explosa alors même que le hurlement de souffrance de Thor retentissait. Sa double trahison me révulsait et je lui lançai mon premier poignard.

Mais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment, Loki se retrouva derrière moi et je sentis une dague s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen, me faisant suffoquer. Il avait visé au même endroit que la dernière fois !

Sauf qu'il ne me fit pas tomber au sol, il entoura ma taille de son bras et me plaqua contre lui avant d'attraper Jane pour la propulser devant Malekith.

- _Je suis Loki de Jotunheim_, cria-t-il tandis que je plaquai mes mains contre ma taille. _Et j'ai un présent pour toi !_

Son étreinte autour de ma taille se renforça alors que je tentai d'atteindre la dague attachée à mes bottes.

- _Je ne demande en retour qu'une place de choix pour voir brûler Asgard_, lâcha-t-il en finissant sa phrase en m'indiquant. _Ainsi que sa vie à elle !_

Aussitôt, mon cerveau se demanda ce que tout ce cirque signifiait. Il n'avait pas hésité à me laisser pour morte à Asgard, pourquoi pas ici ?

Et lentement, la vérité se fraya un chemin dans mon cerveau tandis que Malekith forçait l'Ether à sortir de Jane. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans les propos et les actes de Loki, sauf une. Faire en sorte que Malekith lui fasse confiance.

Instantanément, je cessai de me débattre et je sentis les doigts de Loki me rendre ma dague à l'abri des regards des elfes noirs. Puis sa main se plaqua contre ma blessure, et je sentis cette dernière se refermer au moment même où Jane retombait au sol.

- _Loki !_ cria Thor. _Maintenant !_

Tout se passa rapidement. J'entendis distinctement le bruit du marteau de Thor qui arrivait au moment où Loki me précipitait au sol en protégeant également Jane.

Il y eut un coup de tonnerre violent et tout explosa autour de nous. Seuls les bras de Loki autour de moi me persuadèrent qu'il restait encore des êtres vivants ici.

Puis ce fut le silence et la poussière retomba, ce qui me permit de voir que les débris de l'Ether se reformaient. Et avec effroi, je les vis rentrer dans Malekith. Qui finit par faire demi-tour, laissant les siens régler le problème avec nous.

- _Reste au sol,_ ordonna Loki à Jane alors même qu'on se relevait tous les deux.

- _Il a l'Ether_, soufflai-je, un peu ébranlée. _Ça n'a pas fonctionné, et on a aggravé les choses !_

_- Il faut le récupérer !_ clama Thor. _Ne pas le laisser fuir !_

Propulsant ma magie en avant, je me mis à me battre contre les elfes noirs qui se précipitaient sur moi, veillant à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'approche de Jane.

Je ne vis pas Thor disparaître de ma vue, pas plus que le vaisseau de Malekith. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était la présence de Loki dans mon dos. Et en se battant côte à côte, cela me rappela l'époque où nous n'avions pas encore été détruits par tout ça.

Puis, alors que je voyai au loin Thor en difficulté, un des elfes noirs s'approcha de Loki dans son dos, sans ce que ce dernier ne puisse le voir venir.

- _Non !_ hurlai-je en me projetant en avant.

Je n'avais que ma dague sur moi, et la créature pivota trop rapidement sur ses pieds pour que je puisse l'utiliser.

J'entendis la lame siffler dans les airs avant qu'elle ne rentre dans mon ventre. Et immédiatement, avant même de sentir la douleur, je devinai qu'elle avait touché un organe vital car le sang commença à couler de ma bouche tandis que ma respiration se coupait.

Je doutai que ce soit le cœur, car je me serais effondrée tout de suite. Mais la frontière n'était pas loin, et ma vision se troubla rapidement.

- _Aksana !_ cria Loki alors même que l'elfe s'effondrait sous son coup. _Aksana, tu m'entends ?_

_- Loki_, suffoquai-je en sentant ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens tandis qu'il ralentissait ma chute au sol. _Ça… ça fait mal…_

_- Je sais_, murmura-t-il en tentant visiblement de me sauver vainement la vie. _Je sais… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait._

Déglutissant avec difficulté, je vrillai mes yeux aux siens, y lisant une sincère douleur. Serrant ses doigts dans les miens, je tentai de respirer.

- _J'aurais dû te pardonner il y a longtemps_, lâchai-je difficilement. _Mais j'étais en colère. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus…_

Je me mis à tousser douloureusement et Loki posa sa main sur ma gorge, dégageant grâce à sa magie mes voies respiratoire. Cela ne changerait rien à ma mort imminente, mais au moins, je pourrais finir de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- _Je t'aime_, soufflai-je à nouveau. _Depuis l'enfance ! Et je me fiche de savoir si tu es asgardien, midgardien ou si tu appartiens à Jotunheim. Cela n'a jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux. Et j'aurais tant aimé que ça n'en ait pas aux tiens._

_- J'aurais dû t'écouter_, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- _Tu ne l'as jamais fait_, répondis-je en souriant difficilement. _Je ne m'y attendais pas._

Sentant mon cœur ralentir ses battements, je grimaçai.

- _Veille sur eux_, lâchai-je d'un ton suppliant. _Sauve ce monde et tous les autres. Fais de ton mieux, et tu en es capable. Je le sais, j'y ai toujours cru._

_- Aksana !_ s'exclama-t-il alors que je me sentais partir.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis malgré le peu de forces qu'il me restait. J'avais rêvé à maintes reprises de ce moment-là, mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas dans les bonnes conditions.

Je fixai mes yeux sur son visage quand il se redressa, puis, peu à peu, je sentis les ténèbres m'entourer et je sombrai définitivement. Presque avec soulagement…

_***0*0***_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un univers bien différent de celui de Svartalfheim. Tout était coloré et lumineux. Bien loin du ciel orageux qui avait vu ma mort.

D'ailleurs, j'étais morte. C'était étrange.

- _C'est le même effet pour tout le monde_, souffla une voix à mes côtés.

Je pivotais la tête vers la droite pour découvrir Frigga, souriante et le visage apaisé. Elle tenait un livre entre ses doigts.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que rien ici ne faisait écho à la mort. Tout était magnifique, comme si je me réveillais à Asgard. Sauf que je n'y étais pas.

- _C'est un passage_, expliqua Frigga alors que je me redressai du lit où j'étais allongée. _Un lieu immortel où seules les âmes pures peuvent entrer. Avant que l'on ne puisse partir définitivement._

Posant mes pieds sur le sol, je pivotai vers elle, me souvenant de ma mort violente et surtout de la personne pour qui j'avais donné ma vie.

- _Loki ?_ demandai-je. _Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait…_

_- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être_, répondit Frigga d'une voix mystérieuse. _Tu as donné ta vie pour lui, tu ignores ce qu'il en a fait par la suite. Les erreurs existent, Aksana, et pour ça, nous devons savoir faire preuve de pardon._

_- J'ai laissé Fandral seul,_ murmurai-je en pensant à mon frère. _Je lui avais promis de revenir._

_- Tu ne pouvais imaginer que tu y laisserais la vie_, souffla Frigga tandis que je me levais pour m'approcher du balcon. _Personne ne peut deviner de quoi demain sera fait, mais chacun sait que la vie est emplie de mystères. Et parfois, il n'y a pas de demain._

Hochant la tête, je la suivis dans les couloirs. J'ignorai où elle m'amenait, mais étrangement, je ne m'en souciai guère. Je ne ressentais plus de douleur ou de peine. Tout était si beau, si simple.

- _C'est étrange_, lâchai-je quand on entra dans des jardins. _Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel lieu un jour._

Frigga sourit avant qu'une ombre ne se dessine devant moi. Levant les yeux, je me figeai sur place, ne croyant pas en ce que je voyais.

- _Loki_, soufflai-je presque dans un murmure. _Mais… Tu es mort ?!_

_- Je suis navré que ton sacrifice n'ait pas servi à me sauver_, répondit ce dernier dans un sourire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir revoir sur ses lèvres. _Mais il a sauvé Thor et Jane Foster._

Il tendit lentement la main dans ma direction, et je remarquai que Frigga s'éloignait dans les allées, comme pour nous laisser ensemble.

- _Je suis navré de t'avoir conduite à une vie aussi difficile_, murmura-t-il tandis que je reposai les yeux sur lui. _De ne pas avoir vu et comprit tes sentiments._

_- Ça n'a plus d'importance, au fond_, répondis-je dans un sourire. _J'ai fait mes choix. Certains que je regrette, d'autres non. Mais ils m'ont tous conduite ici. Et je ne regrette pas ce choix-là._

M'avançant à mon tour, je glissai mes doigts entre les siens et on se retrouva face à face. Et ce fut lui qui parcourut la distance qui nous séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Longtemps j'avais rêvé de ce moment. Je l'avais imaginé à Asgard, ou même à Midgard, mais jamais de façon aussi parfaite. J'ignorai où nous allions après. Frigga avait dit que nous partirions, que nous ne resterions pas ici. Je savais qu'elle attendrait son mari, mais moi, je n'avais plus personne à attendre. Fandral apprendrait à vivre sans moi, il le ferait avec le temps.

- _J'aurais dû faire cela bien avant_, souffla-t-il, son front contre le mien.

- _Mais tu as toujours été bien trop fier pour ça_, répondis-je en souriant.

Il hocha la tête avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, je me sentis entière, vivante.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui se nomme _0-Hikari-0_ qui a, encore une fois, fait un travail incroyable pour me corriger et me donner ses impressions. Je suis vraiment très chanceuse d'avoir une bêta telle qu'elle donc un grand et énorme merci à elle !**

**Merci à vous pour votre lecture et merci à tous ceux qui prendrons le temps de me laisser une trace de leur passage. A bientôt !**


End file.
